Dog Days
by Asuraum
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal night. Why couldn't they have just one normal night? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'd like to say that this fic might come across as a bit odd. I had no idea what I was thinking about writing this. I was walking my dog outside in the dark on the street. It was raining. I was in the writing mood and wallah! This fic comes out of it! I have no idea how many chapters I am going to make this but there will be many more! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**

**Torchwood does not belong to me. I have rights to none of the characters. **

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal night._ Couldn't they just have one normal night?_

Jack groaned as he pulled his lips away from the hot skin of Ianto's neck, the rift alert ringing in his ears. They'd barely even gotten their shirts off. Ianto cursed quiet in Welsh, making Jack smile in spite of his anger. He sighed as he buttoned his shirt, watching as Ianto buttoned his own crimson one and fix his tie and waistcoat. Jack didn't know how the Welshman managed to look so pristine even while his cheeks were flushed with desire.

"Guess we'll have to check it out on our own, huh?" He chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "The cost for sending the others home early."

"Guess so, sir." Ianto gave a flash of a smile, pulling on his suit coat once more.

He can look good even putting on clothes. Jack thought with a grin. Before he could think Ianto was helping him with his greatcoat.

"Thanks." He turned around, adjusting the coat, then pecked Ianto's lips. Ianto's eyes widened slightly in pleasant surprise. "What?" Jack huffed a laugh as he was fixing his weebly into the holster on his belt.

"Nothing." Ianto shrugged, gathering his own weapon. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they were parked outside a closed international bank.

"The activity seems to have come from in there. Unusual." Ianto said, glancing out of the window at the half lit building.

Jack hummed in agreement. "Right. Let's not go in guns blazing. I'll take the front entrance. You take the back. Keep your comm on at all times." He ordered as they climbed out of the SUV.

Ianto followed orders without question, clicking on his comm before he left Jack's line of sight and crept around back. He had the door open in less than two minutes and slowly entered, climbing up the staircase to the fifth floor where the activity had come from. He entered a large meeting room. Jack was nowhere to be seen yet so he looked around cautiously. It seemed empty until he noticed a small circular device sitting on the table. He leaned over curiously to examine it.

"Jack, you there?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, Ianto. I'm in the lower levels. Find anything?"

"Yeah, it's not much. I'm on the fifth floor. There's no life forms here but I've found a small device. It's got a small red button on the top. Looks harmless." Ianto described, peering closer at the device.

"Don't touch it yet, Ianto. I'll be up momentarily." Jack said.

"Got it, Jack." Ianto said, keeping his gun pointed up as he glanced around again. Making sure there was no threat, he looked back down at the device and he was surprised at what he saw. The red button was now changing colors at a languid pace. It was almost mesmerizing. He glanced around once more before he reached down tentatively and stroked his fingers over the light. He wasn't expecting the sharp pain that jolted up his arm and through his body.

Ianto yelped in shock and saw the world rush up to meet him. It seemed like he was caught though, and he was standing. He felt like he was standing at least. But everything was now at knee level and his vision now seemed much more detailed, though he could only see shades of grey and vivid shades of blue.

He felt a whimper in his throat that came out without control. Then a deep bark that echoed through the room. He couldn't help but think how similar it sounded to a dog. But it had come from his own throat. That resounding bark had come from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the comms, Jack heard a whimper.

"Ianto, you haven't touched, it have-" He was cut off, to his surprise, to the loud bark of a dog. "Ianto? Where are you? What's happened? Is there are dog there? Is it an alien? Are you in danger?" He asked questions in rapid fire, his feet racing to the fifth floor. He burst into the main room, looking around for a fights or any sign of trouble or Ianto. The first thing his eyes noticed was the dimly glowing light from the device on the table. He pointed his weebly at it.

"Ianto?" He called out quietly. He heard a shuffle, frowned, and looked down. On the floor, a clumsy looking dog was stumbling towards him. Ianto's three pieces of his suit were literally being worn by the dog, if he could say the least. They were draping off. There was the tail in favor of the pants.

"Ianto. What's going on? Why is there a dog? And why the hell is it wearing your suit?" He asked, staring incredulously at the dog, which had looked up at him. It had a dark golden fur and was staring up at him with blue eyes. "Ianto-"

Jack noticed and echo of his own voice then and frowned. He scanned the floor and leaned down, picking up Ianto's earpiece. "What the f-" He was surprised when a warm, furry head bumped against his chest and a low whine emitted from its throat. He looked up with a sigh. The dog was staring at him again. Wait. He'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Ianto? Please tell me I'm not going crazy." He muttered. The dog rubbed against him again. "Okay. So you've turned into a goddamn dog. What the hell am I supposed to do about that?" He rubbed his temple and took a deep breath. "Alright. We'll go back to the hub. I'll call Owen in. We'll figure this out. Maybe Tosh can get the device to reverse."

He pursed his lips as he looked over the shaggy form once more. "Let's get this off, yeah? I'm sure it doesn't help with walking." He knelt and leaned forward, unbuttoning the three pieces of the suit and taking them off the patient canine. He folded them over his arm, found the pants a couple feet away and next to it, Ianto's weapons. He put the device in a small containment unit. "Alright then... Can you still understand me?" He asked, frowning.

Ianto walked forward, clumsy on the new four legs, and barked. Jack couldn't help but smile at the lopsided dog grin Ianto managed to make.

"Follow me then. I really hope you don't shed.

Ianto ended up riding in the passenger seat of the SUV on the drive back to the hub, much to Jack's amusement. Somehow as a dog, Ianto still managed to look stoic, his chest puffed out and his ears alert. Once they'd arrived at the car park, Jack hopped out, going to the other side to let Ianto out. He was surprised when the door opened and was pushed open, and Ianto jumped down, strutting towards the door happily. Jack couldn't help but laugh as he closed the door and followed him, watching how his tail wagged.

They soon entered the hub and Ianto jumped up on the tattered couch underneath the Torchwood logo, laying down and looking over to watch Jack.

"Owen's going to throw a fit that there'll be dog hair everywhere." Jack chuckled as he pulled out his mobile. He took off his greatcoat and tossed it on a chair before leaning on the wall and pressing Owen's speed dial.

"Oh, fuck off Harkness." Owen's grumpy voice answered. "What the hell do you want now?"

"We've got a situation. Get over here now." Jack said and hung up without further information. He called Tosh and Gwen, saying the same thing, then hung up, looking up to Ianto again who was sitting in the same spot.

"They're going to be expecting coffee when they get here. Too bad you've lost you're opposable thumbs."

At that, Ianto tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows raised and Jack involuntarily smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for being so patient! I'm so terrible at keeping up on things but hopefully after finals and school is over, I'll be able to write and post much more fanfiction. And please, make requests! If you want to see something written, I'd love to do it! And if anyone is interested in being and editor/helper for my writing, please message me! I'd love some creative help. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Not surprisingly, Owen was the last to arrive, but his voice filled the hub with anger. "You brought me in for a fucking dog? A mutt? It better be an alien or something, or else I'm leaving." He looked over at the furry form on the couch, which he had no idea was his coworker. The dogs ears we perked towards him.

"Far from alien." Gwen giggled. "More like human. Archivist if you ask me."

Owen's brow furrowed in confusion at her statement.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"Take a good look at him, Owen. The dog I mean. Doesn't he look familiar at all?" Tosh asked, a smile on her thin lips.

Owen glanced at the dog behind him with a scowl. "No. Can I go now?"

"God, Owen! It's Ianto." Gwen said in exasperation. "He's turned into a dog."

Owen looked again to the canine, who was looking up at him with innocent blue eyes. Similar blue eyes. Owen rubbed his forehead and sighed. "How did this even happen? I mean, I assume it was alien tech, but how?"

Jack held up the small device in his hand. "This. We have no clue what it is, and well, we sort of know what it does." He nodded towards Ianto. "Tosh is going to have a look at it. In the meantime, Owen, why don't you examine Ianto. See if his DNA is the same. And there's nothing wrong with him. You know what to do. Gwen…" He faltered as he looked at her. "Go out and get some.. Dog stuff. I guess. Food. Um.. A collar maybe?" He shrugged. He doubted Ianto would run off, but better to be safe than sorry.

Gwen nodded. "Alright. I'll bring back some takeaway too." She said, leaving through the cog door.

Tosh got to work at her desk, the device carefully placed off to the side as she tapped away at her computer. Owen looked grumpily at Jack, then to Ianto. "Come on, you mutt. Tests and such." He rumbled, sauntering down to the autopsy bay. Ianto hopped off the couch and Jack watched in amusement as he strutted down the stairs after Owen.

**TWTWTW**

"DNA is not the same." Owen's voice rang out as he approached Tosh's desk, where Jack was hanging around her. "Well, everything's the same except for that canine gene. I'd bet everything that the device messes with your genes. Tweaks them or whatnot. There's no way to reverse it unless the device has a human setting." He finished, leaning a hip on Tosh's desk and crossing his arms. Ianto trotted up the stairs, sitting down at the top of them to watch and listen to the other three, ears perked.

Jack bit his lip. "Tosh is running some translation programs now for the inscriptions on it. That may take a while, but it could give us a clue or something at least… And you're probably right about the gene tweaking." Jack gave a deep sigh. "Looks like we have an office pet for now." He glanced over at Ianto as he spoke, giving a wink.

**TWTWTW**

Ianto had been enjoying this. He liked being able to make Owen frustrated and confused mainly. But it got dull after a while and he missed being human. He knew they others could mostly control what he ate and drank and knowing Owen, it'd probably be some brand name dog food and water. Gods, he was missing coffee already. Not just drinking it, but making it. The methodical process was soothing to him, though was now impossible due to the lack of opposable thumbs. And he could really use something to calm his nerves at the moment.

He'd let Owen finish his tests and tried to understand the incoherent medical things the doctor was up, he just sat there quietly until Owen was finished. Finally, he followed Owen up the stairs in order to hear whatever he reported to the others. He sat at the top of the stairs and stared at the three concerned humans gathered around Tosh's desk. It made sense that it would be a tweak in his DNA and he briefly wondered if that had been the reason for the sudden but brief pain when he'd first transformed. He hoped-no, prayed-that they would figure it out soon.


End file.
